Within Temptation Lyric Fic Ice Queen
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Inspired by the lyric's of Within Temptation's Ice Queen, this fiction takes place during the final battle of season 1. It's from Icy's P.O.V, from the preparations prior to the battle to the fight, to the very end of the battle.


**So this is my first song lyric fic. I really love the band Within Temptation and wanted to write a fic inspired by the band, I also really love Icy, so why not take the song _Ice Queen_ and make a fic of it. This takes place during the final battle of season 1.**

* * *

_"When leaves have fallen and skies turned to gray, the night keeps on closing in on the day."_

The season of autumn had come to a swift pass, allowing for the chill of winter to creep in. "Temperatures reaching below zero." The forecaster announced on the television in the window of a small electronics shop in Magix. Bundled up and shielding themselves from the cold were most all of the citizens of Magix. Most all except one; Icy welcomed the frigged air against her skin, craved it. She had seated herself on a park bench (at the center of all the town's bustle) waiting for her sisters to finish their quest to find only the most exquisite chokers to go with...whatever it was that they needed the chokers for. Frankly Icy didn't see the point in buying jewelry when they were about to raise a magical army and take over the whole damn place! There would be plenty of time for shopping after the deed was good and done. Needless to say, Icy did not have time for this.

_"A nightingale sings his song of farewell__  
You better hide for her freezing Hell"_

She did however have time to think about ways to bring about suffering to the great many who had screwed her over, starting with that vial head mistress-how dare she expel Icy!-and ending with those loathsome Winx girls. And her vengeance would very much be described as a freezing Hell. Oh she would certainly put this whole town under a freezing sleet of ice. A group of unsuspecting, laughing faeries passed by the bench. At last her sisters had arrived.  
"We bought one for you." Darcy announced as she handed a black lace choker with an absurdly large diamond in the middle.  
"Just what I needed." Icy muttered sarcastically to herself.  
"I told you we should have bought her the studded one." Stormy declared.  
"Whatever." Darcy rolled her eyes, still completely satisfied with her choice.  
"Enough ladies, we're about to rise up a magical army. You two have already wasted enough time." Icy hissed. The other two soon, everything would be hers.

_"On cold wings she's coming you better keep moving._

The day after, just as planned, it was particularly cold. Surely that would give her the advantage. On wings of the most frigid temperature, Icy,(followed closely by her sisters) dropped from the sky to just before the doors of Cloud Tower. A group of sorry students had the misfortune of coming upon the scene, promptly most of them had become the first warnings of what was to come, only two managed to scuttle by without Icy noticing. Icy lead her sisters into the old building, right into the dinning hall, where most of the student body was assembled.

_"For warmth you'll be longing, nightingale__  
Come on just feel it don't you see it?"_

"What's the meaning of this, I made it perfectly clear you three were not to set foot on this campus!" Griffin's voice boomed above mummers of "Look it's those witches." "The one's who got expelled?"  
Icy brushed off the comment. "Stormy. Teach the teachers a lesson."  
With a nod Stormy let loose a wild cyclone, one that had the cafe in complete chaos in only the few seconds it had been there. Of course Griffin wouldn't let them win that easily. That was to be expected. With a casual, and very entertained flick of her wrist, Icy had the woman pinned to the wall. The cold sending stabs up and down her entire body. "Don't you see headmistress, that you cannot win?" Icy asked.

_"When she embraces your heart turns to stone, she comes at night when you're all alone. And when she whispers your blood shall run cold."_

It wasn't long after that the woman and her sisters made their way to Alfea. The faeries would need more than just their winter coats now. Icy thought back as she sat upon her thrown of rot. How easy it was to take the flame. Darkness had settled that night in Gardenia. The girl was all by her lonesome, no Winx, no Earth friends...no one. She was easy pickings then. And pick Icy did. Not even the warmth Bloom's dragon flame harbored could keep the chill out of her veins as the power was ripped from her body. Icy's victory was inevitable.

_"Whenever she is raging she takes all life away. Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen?__  
The ruins of our world."_

At this point the grotesque army of rot had wrapped everyone in eerie cocoons. Everything was dead. Dead and silent...dead silent you could say. A few patches of snow matted the ground in various places, severing as a reminder of the woman responsible. What was once the center of all life in Magix was now in shambles, ruins. The wrath of the woman proved dominate.

_"She covers the earth with a breath taking cloak, the sun awakes and melts it away. The world now opens it's eyes and sees the dawning of a new day."_

Her arrival at the school was much anticipated by both parties. Fairy and (treacherous) witch alike assembled ready to attack. The only thing in Icy's way now was that insufferable Bloom and her useless and Stormy of course had the task of dealing with the other four whilst Icy handled the bigger problem. This would be easy. Icy hit her target with a barrage of icicles that left a tiny array of red along her opponent's grazed arms. She hit the fairy again, this time sending her beneath the waters of Roccaluce and promptly freezing it over. The girl would suffocate and suffocate in the cold-an ironic fate for a girl with such...flare. Icy let out a wicked cackle, victorious at last. She never doubted that she'd win, she simply wondered how long it would take before she did. And her victory filled her with much pride. Her tragic flaw exploited at last; completely convinced of her own victory the woman turned her back on the ice below, ice that was now forming cracks. In seconds the ice had melted. Icy had only time to turn her head. It was over.

_"Whenever she is raging she takes life away__  
Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen? The ruins of our world?"_

Though victory was achieved the destruction remained. A chunk of Alfea still on the ground where it had fallen. And Red Fountain, well, they needed to build a new campus. It didn't matter, not at that moment. They won, for now the Winx girls, the faeries, the specialists, and the witches would be blind to the destruction. Tonight ignorance would be bliss. With that cliche in mind-what they didn't know would hurt them eventually, Icy would make sure of it. Rage, blood lust, a craving for vengeance stirred it's way through Icy's chilled veins and pulsed through all her thoughts. They shoved her through the portal.

Winter would come again.


End file.
